


A learning experience

by MiracleSprinkles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Step-Sibling Incest, Teaching how to give a Blowjob, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Sylvain is going to teach Edelgard how to give a blowjob. Her brother has volunteered as test subject.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A learning experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterGluwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/gifts).



> For lovely Woocy ❤️❤️❤️

The room is dimly lit, the sound of clothes falling to the floor a soft comparison to the harsh breath that fills the room. Leather and wood alike creak in their own special way as Dimitri struggles against what binds him and Sylvain takes sadistic pleasure in seeing the uptight honour student bound like a wild animal. He glances to his side and sees another animal, one who's trembling and scared, as if placed in front of a predator. 

"It's alright El," Sylvain whispers as he wraps an arm around her, kissing her temple softly, "you both wanted this, right?"

Edelgard nods, steps so unsteady when Sylvain nudges her forward that he doesn't dare to let her go. As they approach the chair in the back of the room Dimitri twitches and jerks, his breath coming out in angry, ragged huffs through his nose and around the gag he's biting down on. He looks so cute like this, like a frustrated puppy not getting his treat. But that will change soon, because the scared little kitty is looking at her brother's hard, dripping member, pupils blown white and thighs rubbing together. She can't wait to get a taste. 

"Come on, on your knees," Sylvain urges gently and smiles devilishly when Dimitri's hips jerk forward, a desperate whimper ripping from his throat at the promise of  _ soon _ .

Sylvain had spent the good part of an hour teasing Dimitri in preparation, to have him sensitive and loose, making him let go of his proper conduct and make him give in to instinct. It seems to have paid off, with interest.

"Alright El," Sylvain whispers softly, as if they're speaking in secret, "do you want to taste?"

"Yes," Edelgard answers quickly, her lilac eyes transfixed at the fat beads of precum that's dripping down Dimitri's cock. She's so close that her single word makes air waft over Dimitri's hard dick and he growls gutorally in frustration.

"Alright, remember to use your lips, not your teeth," Sylvain instructs softly as he brushes her hair back, getting it out of the way. She swallows visibly, but Edelgard was nothing if not determined so she leans in. Her puckered lips meet the crown of Dimitri's cock, her tongue peeking out to get herself a taste of the salty precum. 

The chair and restraints make worrying sounds of strain when her lips touched the flushed cock, Dimitri's strength barely held back by the cuffs on his wrists and ankles when he tries to buck up into his sister's warm mouth. She pulls back in surprise, lips smeared with clear precum that she eagerly licks into her mouth. She looks uncertainly at Sylvain and he smiles reassuringly. He brings his hand up Dimitri's thigh, pressing his hand into the base of the blonde's stomach. 

"Now, Mitya, keep still or you might hurt your dear sister you know?" Of course he'd never let that happen, but the warning still has its effect, making Dimitri settle into the chair again. Sylvain praises him before he urges Edelgard to go in again.

"Open your mouth and wrap your lips around him. Yes...just like that," Sylvain watches in facinasion as Edelgard, ever so prim and proper, takes the wide cockhead into her mouth, her breath coming out in a shuddering moan when she can barely fit it in between her lips. 

"Good girl...now do you think you can take some more? No?" Sylvain asks gently, seeing how she struggles with what she already holds between her lips. Again he kisses her temple as she sits trembling, "that's ok, do you think you can suck a little? Your brother would love that…"

With a complying whine her cheeks hollow slightly, making Dimitri bite down so hard on the gag in his mouth Sylvain hears it crack under the pressure. With the help of Sylvain's hands Edelgard moves her head up and down slightly, the seal of her lips teasing around her brother's aching glans. He tells her to play with his urethra with her tongue if she can manage, to make it better for Mitya. Like a good sister she does her best and Dimitri's hips are restless, pressing hard into the chair to try and keep still, but judging by his moans he won't be able to keep them that way for long.

Edelgard is having trouble balancing her breathing, having to take a break every few seconds in her sucking, teetering Dimitri on the edge of release every single time. What a cruel sister he has. Sylvain decides to help, to give a demonstration in proper technique, what Edelgard should aspire to master. 

"El, take a break, ok? Your jaw must be sore," he encourages gently. She seems like she'll stubbornly refuse for a second, but then she relents and pulls away from the quivering end. 

"You did so good," Sylvain praises before he kisses her softly, feeling how she struggles to reciprocate because of how she had been struggling just moments earlier. "Patience El. I'll teach you really good, so good that you'll eventually be able to do this…"

Sylvain turns to Dimitri who looks like he is on the verge of a breakdown from the constant edging. No more of that now.

He wets his lips before he opens his mouth wide, lips sealing tight around Dimitri's cockhead as he sinks deeper, deeper. With each inch he takes into his mouth he makes sure to suck, until Dimitri's tip is in his throat and his nose is buried in blonde pubes. Dimitri lets out a loud, muffled howl, his entire body jumping from the shock, there's just a finishing touch that's missing…

Sylvain swallows. His throat constricts around the thick length and Dimitri is gone, his hot, thick cum flowing down Sylvain's open throat. He makes sure to pump it all out, holding Dimitri's hips down as he struggles to thrash around, body shaking furiously from the intensity of his orgasm. He growls and grunts like a beast, finally finding that pleasure he had been denied. 

When his cum stops flowing and Dimitri slumps in the chair Sylvain pulls back, swallowing one last time before he looks over to Edelgard. Her eyes are wide, mesmerized, and her fingers are working clumsily between her legs while her hips grind down against them. Sylvain smiles pitifully.

"Come on El, why don't we get your brother to help with that, hm?"


End file.
